The primary method of shipping distribution transformers is by truck. As the transformers are loaded onto the deck of the truck, it is common to run out of deck space on the truck before using the maximum weight capacity of the truck. A more spatially and financially efficient method of shipping involves placing two or more distribution transformers to be shipped in the footprint, or deck space, occupied by one distribution transformer. One existing technique for doing so uses enclosed van carriers to create a second deck above the distribution transformers shipped on the floor of the truck. When storing the shipped distribution transformers that are not stacked, floor space of a storage location may be exhausted before the full storage capacity of the storage location is used.